percabeth and thalico goode high adventures
by HeartGlow2112
Summary: This story is when annabeth and percy starts to date and even thalia is feeling something for nico. Only she doesnt know what nico thinks about her. Percabeth is well together and happy while dating. But will there lives be always this good and content? Will thalia and nico come together? or are there ant twists? PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW.. THANK YOU!


'What?' Annabeth exclaimed.

'Why don't you want to go with me?' asked Percy.

'Of course I do seaweed brain' Annabeth replied happily.

Percy sighed mentally he was not sure if Annabeth wanted to come with him to goode high school for the winters.

'Heroes' said Chiron at the campfire 'I hope you all enjoy and study this winter. And also that least of the monsters bother you' 'Everyone did so good this summer. I am proud of you all'.

Saying this he dismissed everybody and went for the mess hall.

'Guess what? I am gonna go to Goode high this winter' Thalia said cheerfully, like the girl she was.

'Awesome so are me and annabeth' Percy said. 'Oh wow, I bet this will be a great winter.'

'Yup, I guess that too until and unless monsters are away.' Annabeth said with a sigh.

Annabeth was happy to go with Percy this winter to goode high school. Actually, she is happy to do anything with Percy unless they are together. Annabeth Smiled at the thought. Now that tomorrow they three are going to go to goode high. She started to pack up her things.

'What are you smirking at?' asked a confused percy while seeing Annabeth packing up. H e already packed up his things.

'umm.. nothing. Just thinking of where I will be staying this winter. I definitely don't wanna stay with my dad and mom so I am actually thinking of this apartment I have in manhattan.'

'well, you can stay with me if you want. Sally will be so happy and so will paul. They both love you.' Said Percy. 'Umm..i don't think..' But annabeth trailed off as Percy was doing his puppy eyed face which was so difficult to ignore. So, she said a yes.

Annabeth admitted that Sally was indeed happy and Paul too with seeing her staying with them this winter. Annabeth had a feeling that they are going to have the best winter ever.

'So are you ready for school?' Percy asked her.

'Yeah, I guess. I admit I am a kind of nervous though.' Annabeth said.

'Oh, please annabeth don't be. Paul is working there and I bet we will have all of our classes together. Thanks to him.' He said

Well, that was a relief to her but still Annabeth though a daughter of Athena didn't feel that good about goode high god knows why. But at last she concluded that she is just nervous and she went there.

Percy was right about the classes being together. Even thalia was there with them in most of their classes.

Annabeth, Percy and Thalia had some free periods so they were just hanging around there lockers when they saw nico. They didn't have a clue that he will be here in goode high. They went to meet him. He was just as surprised to see them as they were to see him.

'Hey, nico. What are you doing here? I thought you were staying in your fathers reign.' Said thalia.

'nahh. Its better of here than the underworld I bet.' Nico replied with a smile.

'I bet we have classes together. Paul would have done so I am surprised he didn't tell us about you though.' Said percy.

'check your time table' annabeth said.

Well, it turned out that yes nico was with them most of the time. Thalia was feeling a little more better seeing him, personally she had always crushed on the son of Hades. His dark coloured eyes, his olive skin, the way he just ignores or walks or do anything. It fascinated thalia a lot. She had a teensy bit hope he liked her the same wayas she did. She sighed at the thought.

'Are you coming or not?' Annabeth said shouting at thalia

'huh? Oh oh yeah yeah! I was just umm.. lets go'. Said thalia coming back to reality. She saw annabeth smirking at her aghhh! Perfect now everuone will get to know that thalia daughter of mighty zeus is crushing on the son of hades.

'thalia don't get so stressed up we know about your crush on nico.' Annabeth said

'and we can even let you help set a date by asking nico' percy said but trailed off when he saw both annabeth and thalia's eyes starringf at him in disbelief

'percy are you crazy nico wont talk to her if that happens annabeth said ' first thalia should get to know him and make good friends' continued annabeth.

With that they all went to their next classes.


End file.
